Black Bard Spells
The Black Bards of Caernooth and a mysterious and underhanded cult of bards who sow mistrust and dissent in the people of the land, sometimes for a hired master, but often for an unknown darker cause. There spells are focused on stealth, shadows, manipulating others and causing wrathful or negative emotions. These are in addition to the Core Rule Book bard spells. 'Starting Spells' Haunted Fey Aspect (You surround yourself with disturbing illusions. ) PRG:UC Sift ( See area as though examining it. ) PRG:APG Unwitting Ally (Subject is considered ally for 1 round. ) PRG:APG '1st-Level Bard Spells' Alter Musical Instrument (f) (Make one instrument sound like a different kind of instrument. Anticipate Peril (Target gains a bonus on one initiative check.) PRG:UM Aspect of the Nightingale (You gain a +2 competence bonus on Perform (sing) checks and a +2 competence bonus on Diplomacy checks. Once per minute, if you are subject to a charm effect that allows a saving throw, you may roll twice and take the more favorable result.) PCS:ISG Beguiling Gift (Subject immediately accepts an offered item and uses it. ) PRG:APG Blurred Movement As blur, but only while you are moving. PRG:ACG Compel Hostility Compels opponents to attack you instead of your allies. PRG:UC Darting Duplicate (You create an illusory duplicate of yourself that opponents might waste an attack of opportunity on. ) PPC:MTT Delusional Pride Target is penalized on attacks and checks but gains bonus against charms and compulsions. PRG:UM Discern Next of Kin (Read the target's mind to learn about its family. ) PRG:ACG Disguise Weapon (Changes one weapon's appearance. ) PRG:ACG Forced Quiet (Target cannot make loud noises. ) PRG:UM Fumbletongue (Target cannot speak intelligently. ) PRG:UM Invisibility Alarm (As alarm, but reacting only to invisible creatures. ) PRG:ACG Lock Gaze (Compels the target to look only at you for the duration of the spell. ) PRG:UC Memorize Page F (Target perfectly memorizes one page of information. ) PRG:ACG Memory Lapse (Subject forgets events back to last turn. ) PRG:APG Negative Reaction (Targeted creature may not positively influence anyone. ) PRG:UC Summon Minor Monster Summon 1d3 Tiny animals. ) PRG:UM Touch of Gracelessness (Subject loses 1d6 + 1 Dex/two levels and is prone to falling down. ) PRG:APG '2nd-Level Bard Spells' Alter Summoned Monster (You swap a creature summoned by a conjuration (summoning) spell for a creature you could summon with a summon monster or summon nature's ally spell ) PPC:MSH Anonymous Interaction (Creatures forget details about you and conversations with you. ) PRG:ACG Arcane Disruption (This spell makes it difficult for the subject to cast arcane spells, use spell-like abilities, and use some abilities granted by arcane spellcasting classes. ) PPC:ACO Blistering Invective (Make an Intimidate check against all foes within 30 feet; those demoralized also take fire damage. ) PRG:UC Blood Biography (Learn about a creature with its blood. ) PRG:APG Boiling Blood (Targets take fire damage; orcs get +2 Strength. ) PRG:UM Cacophonous Call (Nauseates target. ) PRG:APG Charitable Impulse (Affected creature practices nonviolent combat behaviors according to a list of priorities. ) PCS:Righteous Codespeak (Grant all recipients ability to speak, read and write a new secret language. SD Compassionate Ally (Target compelled to help injured ally. ) PRG:UM Delay Pain (Ignore pain for 1 hour/level. ) PRG:UM Disguise Other (As disguise self, but affects you or another. ) PRG:UM Distressing Tone (Sound sickens 1d4 creatures. ) PRG:UM Dust of Twilight (Black particles extinguish light sources. ) PRG:APG Enshroud Thoughts (You are warded against the mental prying of others.) BoE Enter Image (Transfers your consciousness to an object bearing your likeness. ) PRG:APG Escaping Ward (Move 5 feet away from a larger attacking creature as an immediate action. ) PRG:ARG Ghostbane Dirge (Incorporeal creature takes half damage from non-magical weapons. ) PRG:APG Ghostly Disguise (You look like a ghost of yourself. ) PRG:UM Haunting Mists (Creatures are shaken and take Wis damage. ) PRG:UM Hidden Speech (Gain +10 on Bluff to send secret messages. ) PRG:APG Honeyed Tongue (Roll 2 dice when using Diplomacy, take higher roll. ) PRG:APG Hydrophobia (Targets in the area must succeed at a Will save or become deathly afraid of drowning. ) PPC:MM Mad Hallucination (Target takes penalties to mental actions.) PRG:UM Mindlocked Messenger (Target gains a message that can be given only to its intended recipient. ) PRG:ACG Miserable Pity (Opponents cannot attack a pathetic creature. PRG:UM Muffle Sound (Allies gain a bonus on Stealth checks but risk verbal spell failure. PRG:ACG Oppressive Boredom (Target loses its next action. PRG:UM Path of Glory (Create an expanding glow that heals allies within it of 1 hp of damage. PRG:ACG Piercing Shriek (Target is staggered by a painful sound. PRG:UM Pilfering Hand (You may seize an object or manipulate it from afar. PRG:UC Pugwampi’s Grace (One creature rolls 2d20 whenever it needs to roll a d20, and must take the lower result. PCS:ISM Qualm (Target gains penalties on ability checks, skill checks, and concentration checks until it spends an entire round doing nothing. ) PRG:UC Retrieve Item (Call an item instantly to you hand from nearby by speaking a special word and snapping your fingers. The spell fails if the item is in the possession of another creature. CTR Seducer's Eyes (You gain a bonus on Charisma-based skill checks equal to +1 (+1 per 4 caster levels (max +5)) towards those who might find you attractive. ) PC:FoB Shadow Anchor Target needs to make a bull rush to move more than 5 feet away from his current square. ) PRG:ARG Silent Table (Give yourself privacy by muffling sound leaving the area. ) PRG:ACG Silk to Steel (Use a scarf as a shield or whip. ) PRG:UM Steal Voice (Target gains the croaking spellblight. ) PRG:UM Tattoo Potion M Cause a potion to turn into a spell tattoo when it is drunk. ) PCS:ISM Umbral Weapon (1/rnd wielder of target touched melee weapon can reroll a failed attack roll. If reroll hits, the attacked creature suffers 1d8 cold damage, plus 1 per 2 caster levels (maximum 1d8+10). ) PPC:MTT Unadulterated Loathing (Target is compelled to avoid another creature. ) PRG:UM Whip of Spiders (Create a whip made of poisonous spiders. ) PRG:ACG '3rd-Level Bard Spells' Adjustable Disguise (As disguise self, but you can change the disguise as a swift action. ) PRG:ACG Aura of the Unremarkable (An invisible sphere of magic surrounds you, clouding the minds of creatures in the area so they regard even the strangest actions as innocuous. CEoD Control Summoned Creature (Direct a summoned monster as if you had summoned it. ) PRG:UM Curse of Disgust (Target is sickened when viewing a trigger. ) PRG:UM Death from Below (Grant bonus to AC against larger creatures. ) PRG:ARG Delay Poison, Communal (As delay poison, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. ) PRG:UC Discern Value F (You can quickly analyze the monetary value of objects and identify which are most valuable to an average trader. DHB Disrupt Link (The target has her link with her bonded creature temporarily severed. ) PPC:FF False Alibi M As modify memory, except you can modify the target's memory only in a specific way. AP59 Fearsome Duplicate (Make a monstrously distorted duplicate of you and control it. ) PRG:ARG Harrowing F You use a Harrow deck to tell a fortune for yourself or someone else. ) PCS:ISWG Haunting Choir (Spirits cause wracking pain to listeners. ) PRG:UM Isolate (You cause the target to become invisible and silent, but only to his allies. ) PRG:MC Jester's Jaunt (Teleport target within 30 ft. of itself. ) PRG:APG Lover's Vengeance M (You inspire yourself or a lover to a vengeful rage against a chosen enemy. ) PCS:ISWG Malicious Spite M (Target is compelled to plot against another. ) PRG:UM Martial Marionette (Manipulate foe’s limbs to hamper its attacks and provide you cover. ) PCS:ISM Overwhelming Grief (Grieving target can take no actions and is denied its Dex bonus. ) PRG:UM Phantom Driver (Conjures a phantom to drive vehicles. ) PRG:UC Rain of Frogs (Summon a swarm of poisonous frogs. ) PRG:UM Raven's Flight (You can cast this spell only if it is the first action you take on your turn. In a burst of shadowy feathers, you turn into a Tiny blurred shape reminiscent of a black raven until the beginning of your next turn. ) PPC:HotW Seek Thoughts (Detects thinking creatures’ thoughts. ) PRG:APG Smug Narcissism (Target is distracted by its sense of self. ) PRG:UM Terrible Remorse (Creature is compelled to harm itself. ) PRG:UM Triggered Suggestion (As suggestion, but triggered only and target doesn't remember the suggestion. ) PRG:ACG Vision of Hell (Illusory hellscape makes creatures shaken. ) PRG:UM Wall of Nausea (Creatures that pass through the wall are nauseated and might fall prone. ) PRG:ACG Witness (See through the target's eyes and ears. ) PRG:UM '4th-Level Bard Spells' Adjustable Polymorph (As alter self, but you can change the shape as a swift action. ) PRG:ACG Ancestral Gift (A ghostly ancestor appe ars and gives you a magic weapon, which you may use as if you were proficient in it. ) PCS:Dwarves Conversing Wind (As whispering wind, except it can carry responses and doesn't end after delivering its first message. ) PPC:RTT Daze, Mass (As daze, but affecting multiple creatures. ) PRG:UM Denounce (Worsens attitudes toward target creature. ) PRG:APG Echolocation (Sonic sense gives you blindsight 40 ft. ) PRG:UM Envious Urge (Targets steal from or disarm others. ) PRG:UM Feast on Fear (Targets are panicked, and you gain temporary hit points. ) PRG:ACG Forgetful Slumber M (As deeper slumber and make target forgets the last 5 minutes. ) PRG:ARG Ghostbane Dirge, Mass (As ghostbane dirge, but affecting multiple creatures. ) PRG:APG Nixie's lure (Unearthly and infectious song that seductively summons up to 24 HD of creatures and fascinate them. ) PRG:ARG Phantom Steed, Communal (As phantom steed, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. ) PRG:UC Primal Scream (Free yourself from enchantments and paralysis effects. ) PRG:UM Shadow Step (Teleport from one shadow to another. ) PRG:UM Shield of the Dawnflower (Creatures that strike you take 1d6 +1/level fire damage. ) PCS:ISWG Shocking Image (As mirror image, but the duplicates emit electrical damage when destroyed. ) PRG:UC Summon Accuser (Summons a single accuser devil fr om Hell to do your bidding. RG Utter Contempt (Target's attitude worsens by two categories. ) PRG:UM Wall of Blindness/Deafness (Translucent wall blinds or deafens creatures that pass through it. ) PRG:ACG '5th-Level Bard Spells' Bard's Escape (You and allies escape an emergency by teleporting to safety. ) PRG:APG Cacophonous Call, Mass (Nauseates multiple targets. ) PRG:APG Covetous Aura (You may gain the benefits of a spell meant for someone else. ) PCS:ISWG Death Pact (As dominate person, plus you can sense through their senses, and implants a powerful burst of psychic energy in the subject's mind. ) PPC:OO Foe to Friend (Redirect an enemy creature's attack. ) PRG:APG Frozen Note (Paralyzes creatures listening to your song. ) PRG:APG Phantasmal Web (Catches subjects in illusory web. ) PRG:APG Shadowbard (Shadowy duplicate starts a bardic performance. ) PRG:UM Soulswitch (You place your soul into the body of your familiar, and your familiar's soul is placed in your body. ) PPC:FF Summon Infernal Host (Summon host devils.) RG Unwilling Shield M Subject shares wounds you receive. ) PRG:APG Vengeful Outrage (Target is compelled to destroy one enemy. ) PRG:UM Whip of Centipedes (Create a whip made of poisonous centipedes. ) PRG:ACG